


Why did it have to be Sharks?

by jezebel



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to be Sharks?

"Remind me again why I'm doing this again," Dustin asked as he popped the cap off his beer and reached for a handful of popcorn. "I hate sharks."

"It's Shark Week," Chris replied. “It’s tradition.”

Dustin remembered. 

Face Mash started during Shark Week, and through court cases, million member parties and making their first billion dollars this had been their one constant. 

“Besides, I love sharks.” Chris added, with a smile.

Dustin sighed. 

“And I love you.”

Chris smiled, a flash of teeth as he leaned down to nip at Dustin’s lip playfully.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
